


Falling for forbidden

by katychan666



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship, ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren, an university student, has confessed his feelings to his professor, Levi, quite a few times. At first Levi ignores his student, however Eren's persistance pays of and before he knows it himself, Levi had already fallen for the other one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Levi, the Math professor, was currently sitting down as his students were in the middle of exam and he smirked, when he noticed that one in particular was having quite some difficulties with it. That one was no other than Jung Eren, who was always giving him a hard time in the class. In the past he had never problems with him, however something changed Eren and the other one's grades dropped dramatically. He went from a straight A student, to someone who was barely passing his exams. If that wasn't enough, Eren had asked Levi to tutor him in his free time and since Eren's family was quite influential for the university, Levi didn't really have any other choice but to agree to help Eren with his studies.

Eren was that kind of a person, which Levi disliked the most. Eren's family was rich and because of that, the younger one had a feeling that he had to be treated better than others. It was Eren's arrogance which Levi hated the most and to be honest, Levi hated tutoring Eren, because he knew what the other one's plan was. It wasn't that he needed any help with his studies, no. No matter how much Levi disliked Eren's personality, he had to admit it that the younger one was one of the smartest students in his class and he knew exactly why Eren was pretending to be struggling with his studies.

Levi took a look at Eren, who was looking at him and he just rolled his eyes when he noticed the smirk plastered over the brat's face. He wished that he knew the way how to erase it once and for all. In the end, Levi let out an annoyed groan and looked away. After a few more moments, the younger one stood up and walked over to his professor, with the exam in his hand and placed it on top of Levi's desk, his eyes never breaking contact with Levi's.

The professor just folded his arms and surprisingly Eren walked over his place almost immediately and he watched how Eren sat down as he was still staring at him. The older one arched his eyebrow and then looked down to his desk. He took Eren's exam in his hand and immediately starting to get pissed off when he saw that Eren's answers were incorrect on purpose. It was clear that the other one knew the correct answers, because just a few days before, when he was tutoring him, he got almost all of them correct. Levi frowned and let out a sigh, knowing that he shouldn't be too surprised with what he got. He then turned the exam over and his eyes widened when he saw what Eren had written on the bottom left of the paper.

I like you, go out with me.

Again. It happened again. Levi looked up and saw that Eren was still watching him. Even though Levi hated to admit it, the way that Eren was looking at him was enough to make his heart beat faster and he quickly looked away, swallowing hard. No, no, no... not again! Why was Eren able to make him feel this way? He allowed himself to look up a bit and when he noticed that Eren's smirk had gotten wider, Levi's cheeks flushed ever so slightly and he started slapping himself mentally.  
At first he was only annoyed with Eren's actions, it kind of seemed a childish thing of Eren to be doing. However, as the time went on Levi's opinion seemed to have changed, because he didn't really feel as annoyed as he used to. It wasn't a secret that Eren liked him; he confessed to him once as they were in the middle of tutoring. Not only that, but he admitted to be failing his exams on purpose, just to have an excuse to spend more time with him and that was exactly why Eren asked Levi to tutor him. It was true that Levi was pissed at first, but lately... things seemed to have changed completely. Not only that Eren's actions didn't make him feel annoyed anymore, but somehow when he would think about Eren in general...

"Professor, are you feeling alright?" said someone and Levi quickly looked up, realising that it was no other than Eren himself. The furrow between Levi's eyebrows deepened, because he didn't quite get it what the hell the younger one was talking about. "Your face is kind of red, so I was wondering if-"

Levi's eyes widened and his heart froze for a split second, before it started racing again. Was it really that obvious? Levi flushed into deeper shades of red and he was welcomed by annoyance again, because he couldn't really believe that Eren would call him out like that, especially not in the middle of the class. "I appreciate your concern, but I'm feeling alright," said Levi when he collected his thoughts a bit.

After that, Eren kept silent until the class ended and Levi couldn't be happier about it. However, his good mood soon disappeared when he remembered that he was supposed to tutor the student and he rolled his eyes at that. Why couldn't Eren find another professor to bother; why did it have to be him? When the class finally ended, all of the students quickly left the classroom and since Levi was busy with cleaning the blackboard, he didn't notice that he wasn't really alone. When he felt how a body was suddenly pressed against his, he let out a quiet whimper and he quickly looked back, shocked to see Eren standing so close to him.

 

''God, you scared me,'' said Levi, trying to ignore his body, which was growing hotter and hotter by each passing second.

''I did?'' asked Eren, pretending to be surprised but Levi knew too well that the other one was enjoying himself with watching him get so flustered. ''I apologise then, professor,'' added Eren, his smirk not showing any signs of disappearing.

''So, what do you want?'' asked then Levi, because Eren was just standing there and not saying anything. Then, he walked over to his desk and sat down, still waiting for the other one to do or say something. Levi watched how Eren shifted his body weight from one leg to the other and he leaned back in his chair, slowly losing his patience with his student. On the other hand, he couldn't help but to feel that annoying heat warming up his body once again as he continued to watch the younger one.

''I just wanted to make sure that we are still on for tonight,'' said Eren and smiled when Levi rolled his eyes. ''I have a feeling that I will do poorly on this exam as well and I would really need your help this time as well, professor,'' added Eren, leaving the older one wanting to smack his annoying face.

''We both know why that you fail these exams on purpose. You know if this continues, I will go to the principal and tell that-'' started Levi, but was interrupted by his student.

''You will do what?'' asked Eren, placed both of his hands onto Levi's desk and leaned forward, bringing his face dangerously close the other one's and Levi looked down after feeling Eren's hot breath against his lips. ''Even if you will tell that to the principal, there is no way that he's gonna believe you. Your word against mine, what do you think will happen?''

''This is exactly why you're one of my least favourite students,'' said Levi to himself, but Eren could hear him and the older one could've sworn that he noticed how the younger male's face darkened with disappointment. However, just as he was about to take those words back, the usual smirk returned to Eren's face and Levi pushed him away. ''Just because your father is rich, you think that everyone is going to like you. People like you piss me off.'' Levi then got up and walked to the door, wanting to leave the classroom as soon as it was possible.

Eren followed his professor with a huge smile on his face. ''See you after lunch then, professor,'' whispered Eren into Levi's ear, making him whimper at the process. ''Bye, bye,'' he then said and finally left the room, making Levi finally relax.

Levi was glad that the other one left him alone, but he knew that Eren was going to come back soon, far too soon for his liking. Levi really did feel powerless about the whole situation. It kind of sucked that the principal was always on Eren's side, just because of his father's power and wealth. A few times Levi tried to tell what was really going on, but in the end he gave up because he almost got fired once. Because he liked his job, he just decided to live with Eren's games. At first, Levi was convinced that the other one was going to get tired of his own game after a while. However, now that so many months have passed since then, he wasn't really too sure about that. Not only that, but would Levi like it if Eren suddenly got tired of him?

________________________________________

Later that day

Levi was already sitting in his office, waiting for Eren to come by so that their ''tutoring'' could finally start. Just like always, Eren was late and Levi was really pissed off about that. What the hell was the brat thinking?! Knowing Eren, Levi knew that the kid thought that the whole existence of the world must've been spinning around him. The man leaned forward, supporting himself on his elbow and he just sighed. It wasn't that he completely hated spending time with Eren, no matter how hard he tried to deny it. Without other people around, Eren could be a pretty pleasant person to talk to, if he wanted to be. But whenever Eren was in his ''element'', it really pissed Levi off.

The man ran his fingers through his hair and he then buried his face into his palms, exhaling a few times in attempt to clear his thoughts. What the hell was going on? It was pretty clear to him that he was slowly falling for his student, no matter how hard he tried to avoid it. Of course there was no way that he was going to do something about it. Not only because Eren was annoying as hell, but because their positions were too far. There was no way that Levi could possibly be in a relationship with his own student, it would be too weird.

And why did he have to fall for someone as arrogant as Eren?! Arrogant, selfish, manipulative, self-centred... All of those words described Eren perfectly. And yet... Levi couldn't let the thought of Eren leave his mind. What the hell did the brat do to him?! The man let out an annoyed groan and he then pressed his lips together, knowing that he needed to put the end to this. He needed to let Eren know that his games needed to stop and he then took in a deep breath, determined to let Eren know that exactly that day.

As he continued to think about that, someone suddenly knocked on the door of his office and Levi was immediately on his legs, knowing that Eren finally decided to grace him with his presence. He walked over to the door and then opened it. As he did that, he was welcomed by a huge smirk on Eren's face and Levi just rolled his eyes and walked back into his office.

''Were you waiting for me?'' asked Eren and followed his professor inside.

''Of course,'' said Levi and then sat down, his eyes watching Eren who was coming closer to him. The student then sat down, took his text book from his bag and then gently smiled at Levi. The man was used to Eren's smirk, however he felt how his heart started beating faster. This smile wasn't like those others; it seemed so genuine. Levi quickly his throat and then looked away, he couldn't afford the other one seeing his flushed his face. ''Well, then,'' started Levi and took Eren's exam into his hand and then placed it onto the table, in front of Eren. ''Let's talk about this,'' he added and looked at Eren.

“You corrected it already?” asked Eren and chuckled. ''But of course, I am your favourite student,'' added the younger one, making Levi want to wipe that annoying smirk off of his face.

''Don't get so full of yourself,'' said Levi and then angrily clicked with his tongue, because he knew that there was no way that he was going to be able to have a normal conversation with the other one that day. ''Look at all of these mistakes,'' said Levi, trying to ignore his annoyance with Eren. ''It's practically everything that we went over the last week and you solved all of this problems correctly, without even thinking about it too hard,'' he said and then looked at Eren, who didn't seem to be really listening to him. ''Look, we both know that you are failing on purpose but can't you at least try a bit harder? You make me look bad as a professor and as your tutor,'' he added and looked how Eren's expression changed a bit. Levi frowned and then pushed his lips together, finally realising how he was going to trick Eren into giving his best on the exams. ''The principal is very worried, you know. He said that he'll have to find another one who will tutor you and-''

“No, I won't allow it,” said Eren quickly.

“Excuse me?” asked Levi and blinked a few times.

“Like I said, I won't allow them to give me another tutor. It's not up to them anyway,” said Eren and Levi could have sworn that he saw anger in Eren's eyes. Who knew, the other one cared after all. ''I'll just tell my father and he'll-''

“There you go again,” said Levi and sighed. ''You can't always rely on your father, you know. Not only that, but I'm sick of tutoring you, you know. Why can't you just find another person to bother?'' asked Levi, even though he knew how he felt about Eren. It would still be easier without Eren around.

Eren's eyes widened when Levi said that and he firmed a fist with his hand, placing it on top of the desk and he then looked down. ''I don't want that,'' said the younger male, feeling his heart fasten. He didn't want another person; Levi was all that he needed. How couldn't the other one see that?! ''It needs to be you.''

Eren then looked down and sighed. He told Levi many times how he felt about him, yet the older one wouldn't do anything about it? No matter how tough and arrogant Eren seemed on the outside, he really was serious about his feelings for Levi and he would do everything just to have those feelings returned. He knew that it wasn't right of him what he was doing; failing on purpose and forcing his professor into tutoring him, but he really didn't know what else to do to get Levi's full attention. In the past he tried to win Levi over with being successful, but that didn't get him nowhere; Levi didn't even notice him back then. Now, however, things were very different. So, Eren tried his best to ignore the fact that his actions made Levi hate him even more.

“Eh?” asked Levi when Eren said that. That was the first time that he saw Eren get so upset over something like this.

“I want you,” said Eren and then looked up at his professor. ''Didn't I already tell you this?'' he then asked and Levi's face flushed into deeper shades of red.

“Stop it, Eren. This is not funny,” said Levi quietly and stood up, walking over shelf, where the text books were and started skimming through them. He didn't even know why he did something like that; he just didn't want Eren to keep looking at his face. Honestly, it was beyond embarrassing.

“Funny?” asked Eren and frowned. So, Levi still though that he was just kidding around. Feeling angry, Eren stood up as well and walked over to the older male, who was still facing the shelf. He then stepped really close to the other, making Levi let out a surprised yelp when he placed his hands onto Levi's shoulder and he then forced him to turn around.

Levi's body froze when he saw suddenly turned around and he then looked away. He didn't even bother with trying to get away, because he knew that it would be useless. ''Let it go, Eren. Let's just start with tutoring and-''

''I love you,'' suddenly said Eren and Levi's body grew hotter again.

“Shut up!”

“I won't, not until you believe me,” said Eren, gripping Levi's shoulders harder. He was desperate to make the other one believe and understand. He knew that Levi thought that he was probably just a brat and that pissed him off. What was he supposed to do about their age difference? If Levi could just see that he was serious then maybe... ''I am not kidding around, I'm serious about you.''

“Yeah, right!”

“Why won't you believe me?” asked Eren and got closer to Levi's face.

“Because,” said Levi and took in a deep breath. ''You are used to getting everything you want so it's only natural to want a thing that is out of your reach... which happens to be me in this example,'' said the older male.

“You've got it wrong,” said Eren. He was desperate to make the other one understand that he was much more than just a spoiled and rich brat. He knew that what he was doing wasn't helping him... at all. But he just couldn't help himself. ''I'm in love with you.''

Levi, who had it enough, tried to push Eren away, but he was quicker than him. Eren grabbed Levi's wrists and then pinned him against the nearest wall, making Levi let out a small whimper. Before he could register what was going on, Eren roughly grabbed his chin and yanked his face up, kissing him roughly. Eren had it enough, he needed to show the other one that he was serious, so he kissed him. Eren felt his body heating up when their lips came in contact and he then pressed their lips together once more, desperate to get Levi to return him the kiss.

“Levi,” whispered Eren and Levi's eyes grew huge, because he didn't expect Eren to call him by his first name. When he was about to say something, Eren took advantage of that by connecting their lips together once more and he quickly deepened their kiss by slowly sliding his tongue inside Levi's hot cavern and the older one's brain failed working and before he knew it, he was already kissing his student back. Eren was expressing such dominance that made Levi's knees buckle and he leaned against the wall, allowing Eren to press their bodies together even more.

It's been a while since he had been kissed like that and Levi stopped thinking for a split moment about who he was kissing. However, when Eren slid his fingers underneath his shirt, he was brought back to the reality and he froze, realising that he had just made one of the biggest mistakes in his life; he had just kissed a student. Eren, on the other hand, was completely oblivious to Levi's concerns and he slowly pulled back, brought their foreheads together and he then chuckled.

“See? I really do like you,” said Eren and placed a kiss onto Levi's forehead. ''Please go out with me.''

“No, we can't,” said Levi and gently pushed the other one back. He was still so horrified about what he had just did and he couldn't even think straight; he needed to be alone.

“Sir?” asked Eren.

“Y-you need to go home,” said Levi, wiped his mouth and then looked at Eren, who looked crushed. ''A-and don't you dare to tell anyone what had just happened,'' he then added. ''It's best if you just forget it and-''

“What?” snapped Eren. ''You can't expect me to just forget a kiss!''

“Go home, please... I'm begging you,” said Levi. It wasn't like he hated the kiss, he would be a liar if he said that. But still, he felt horrible about it. If someone would happen to figure out what he had just did then it would be the end for him, Levi knew it.

“Did you... hate the kiss?” asked Eren, who was still confused. ''But you kissed me back, so I thought that-''

“Yes, I hated it,” lied Levi and sighed; why wouldn't the other one just give up on him?!

“Oh,” was all that Eren said and then took a few steps back. No one had ever said something like that to him and that coming from Levi stung. It was a feeling that Eren didn't know until now and he didn't like it at all. Rejection... For the first time in his life, Eren was rejected.

“If you are really serious about me, then you should stop,“ said Levi and looked away. ''Find someone else and move on.''

“Huh?”

Levi then got onto his legs, collected his things and walked to the door, without saying anything. Eren, on the other hand, was just standing there and looking at him still trying to comprehend what had just happened. ''See you tomorrow in class,'' said Levi and that was when Eren finally moved. He hurried after Levi, stopping him by grabbing his wrist.

“Let go,” said Levi, his voice calm.

“Levi, I-”

“Don't call me by my name, I am your professor,” said Levi. He knew that he was hurting Eren, but it was for the best. Maybe then he could finally see that they weren't meant to end up together. ''How do you expect me to be your lover, when you're nothing but a brat without any manners?''

“N-no, I can change. You'll see and then-”

Levi interrupted Eren by yanking his hand away and he opened the door. ''Find a new tutor,'' said Levi and then left the room, leaving Eren alone.

Eren was crushed and confused by everything that had just happened. Why wouldn't Levi accept his feelings, it was obvious that he felt something. He returned him the kiss! That little thought was enough to make Eren's hope return and he then took in a deep breath, forcing a smirk back onto his face. If Levi wouldn't accept him, then he would just have to make him fall in love with him, wouldn't he?

To be continued...  
________________________________________  
Hopefully you liked the very first chapter :). Please let me know what you think and if you found any mistakes, let me know so that I can correct them ^^;  
Thank you ~


	2. Chapter 2

It was a week later and Levi still couldn't get Eren's kiss out of his head. He couldn't remember when was the last time that someone was able to make him feel the way that Eren did that day when they kissed. Levi, who was already sitting in the classroom and was waiting for students to finish their last period and come into the classroom, let out a small sigh and hid his face into his palms. He knew it far too well that it was wrong of him to fall for one of his students, but no matter how hard he tried to ignore his feelings, he just couldn't make them go away. And what was even worse was the fact that they were gradually growing stronger. Great, just great.

 

The man slowly lifted his head up and looked around the classroom, which was still empty. Ever since that day, when his student kissed him, Levi didn't tutor him anymore, because he didn't want to be left alone in the room with the younger male. It wasn't like he was afraid of what Eren might do to him; but he was scared that he wouldn't be able to control himself if Eren tried to do something like that again. He barely resisted last time and knowing how good it felt, being kissed by Eren, it only left Levi craving for more.

 

Levi looked down and sighed again, folding his arms and he slowly closed his eyes. He knew that he couldn't go on avoiding Eren like that. At first, Eren was his student so of course they met each other in class, but other than that, nothing else happened between them. When Levi told the principle that he wouldn't tutor Eren anymore, the man got really upset and he threatened to fire him. However, in the end, Levi managed to persuade the man into thinking about the whole matter again and the principal had told him that he was going to find another professor, who was supposed to tutor Eren. The man was really glad about that, however his hopes were soon crushed when the principal told him later that week that he would have to continue tutor Eren. The principal didn't want to tell him the reason behind his sudden change of thoughts, but Levi knew it far too well; it was because of Eren. He knew that Eren must've said something to him that made him change his mind.

 

Levi continued to think about it for a few more minutes and he was suddenly interrupted when the door of the classroom opened and first students stared coming in. The man quickly stood up and straightened his clothes, trying to forget about his worries. However, that was kind of difficult, because Eren stopped right in front of him, making Levi jump a bit from surprise. Levi thought that Eren was going to do or say something stupid to him, but instead the younger one just politely bowed down and greeted him. Then, without saying anything, the other one went to the back of the classroom and sat down, where his usual spot was.

 

The older one was quite surprised, because it wasn't like Eren to be so polite. He then smiled to himself, thinking that his words must've had quite some impact on Eren. Levi felt his chest heating up and he smiled because he was glad to see such change in the other one. However, he was soon met with disappointment, because as soon as Eren was sitting down, his usual smirk returned and Eren sent a wink to his professor, making the older male roll his eyes. Levi tried his best to ignore his student and he sat back down, waiting for other students to come and he couldn't wait for the lesson to be over.

 

As they were still waiting, Eren smirked to himself because he knew that he had his professor's full attention and he couldn't be happier about it. He slowly leaned back in his chair and ran his tongue over his lower lip, noticing how Levi's body shuddered and he felt his own heart fastening as his brain was filled with memories of their first kiss the other day. He then leaned forward, supporting himself on his elbow and he exhaled happily. He knew that Levi was avoiding him, but Eren wasn't really upset about it. If the other one was trying so hard to get away, that meant that he cared about him. Because if he wouldn't, he would just ignore him and not go into such extends with avoiding him.

 

But there was one thing that was still bothering Eren, and that was the fact that Levi saw just a brat in him. Levi's words from that day were still with him and he didn't like that the other one had such a bad impression about him. Eren knew that he could be a bit annoying sometimes, but he couldn't be that bad... right? No one had ever complained to him, but he came to realise that that was probably just because of his family background and not his usual self. He knew that if he didn't have such a powerful dad, he wouldn't be so popular among other people.

 

Eren pressed his lips together, a troubled expression painting his face. It was an expression that was new to Levi and he furrowed his eyebrows, his eyes never leaving Eren's. It seemed like the other one the classroom, making Levi stand up, clear his throat and then the man started was thinking hard about something and Levi sighed quietly. Eren then looked up at Levi and when he saw that the other one was watching him, he forced a smirk upon his lips and he then playfully blew a kiss across writing something on the blackboard. Eren's smirk transformed into a small smile and he chuckled; it was fun playing with Levi like that.

 

After that, Levi tried his best to ignore his student during the lesson and slowly by slowly, Eren was growing to be more and more annoyed because of the lack of Levi's attention. It really did piss him off, but in the end he decided not to make a scene about it since he wanted Levi that he wasn't so childish anymore. However, when the lesson was over, Eren waited for other students to go out of the classroom and when he was finally convinced that all of them had left the room, he slowly creeped behind Levi, who was cleaning the backboard and he then placed his arms around Levi's waist, pressing himself against his professor's back.

 

“Eren?!” snapped Levi and dropped what he was holding from shock, since he really didn't expect Eren to do something like that. He knew that the other one must've still been in the classroom, since that was usually the case. But still... it wasn't like Eren to do something like that when there was a chance that they would get caught. ''What the hell are you doing?'' he then hissed and turned around.

 

“What do you mean?” asked Eren innocently and then pressed Levi against the blackboard, trapping him between it and his body. Levi's eyes widened and his heart filled with both panic and fear, since the door of the classroom was wide opened and someone could come inside at any moment. He tried to push the younger one, but Eren was faster than him and he grabbed Levi's wrists, bringing them above his head and he then pressed his body against Levi's, making the man let out a small gasp. ''You were ignoring me during the class and I didn't like it at all,'' went on by saying Eren.

 

“Get off of me,” whispered Levi and tried to free himself from Eren's grip. However, he then suddenly froze when he heard how someone was coming closer to the classroom and his eyes found Eren's. The younger male smirked when he saw fear in Levi's eyes, finding the whole situation to be beyond amusing. ''This isn't funny anymore,'' hissed Levi and then swallowed thickly, still listening to the voices from the outside. ''Do you know what would happen if someone would come in right now?''

 

“I don't care,” said Eren, making Levi's anger grow once again.

 

“Why do you only have to think about yourself all the time?” snapped Levi, this time successfully pushing Eren away and he then frowned. ''You should understand by now that people are not going to like you only because of-''

 

''Shut up,'' said Eren, who had it enough. He had heard Levi tell him that far too many times and he really wasn't in the mood to be listening it again.

 

“Really mature,” said Levi and folded his arms. Without saying anything, Levi walked past Eren and went to his desk, collecting his things because he really wasn't in the mood to be dealing with Eren's games again. If that wasn't enough, he had to tutor the other one later that day and he just wanted to be alone for a bit and mentally prepare himself to be alone with Eren. As Levi placed all o his things into the bag, he picked it up and walked to the door and Eren was quickly standing next to him.

 

“Where are you going?” asked Eren, who was kind of disappointed to see that Levi was leaving already.

 

“To lunch,” said Levi and turned around, wanting to leave the room, but he was interrupted by the younger male once again.

 

“I have free period now,” announced Eren and Levi rolled his eyes, knowing where he was going with that. ''So, we can eat lunch together.''

 

“No, thanks.”

 

“But-”

 

“See you later, Eren,” said Levi and left the room.

 

* * *

 

 

When Levi found himself alone, he felt much better and he let out a loud sigh. He then leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind a little bit. He was feeling annoyed. No, not only annoyed; he was pissed off. Yes, he was attracted to Eren, but why did the other one have to be such an idiot? He slowly opened his eyes and shrugged. No matter how hard he tried not to think about Eren, he couldn't help himself. It was like he was obsessed with the other one, he was constantly thinking about him. Levi looked down, not knowing what to do about himself. He felt so restless and there was nothing that he could do about it basically.

 

He sighed once again and shook his head; just what did the brat do to him? Was it even possible to like and hate a same person at the same time? Levi ran his fingers through his hair and pressed his lips together; he didn't even know it anymore. As he continued thinking, someone stepped next to Levi and when that someone gently tapped Levi's shoulder, he almost had a heart attack.

 

“What the hell--?” said Levi and jumped, causing the person to burst into loud laughter. ''Erwin, this is not funny...at all,'' said Levi, who was completely unamused by his friend and co-worker, Erwin. The other one was also a professor at the university and was teaching literature. He was one of Levi's best friends and Levi was glad that he met someone like Erwin at work, because other staff at the school was quite snobby and Levi didn't like them very much.

 

“I'm sorry, Levi,” said Erwin, who was still laughing and after a bit he finally stopped. ''I didn't mean to scare you so much,'' he said. ''What were you doing, by the way?''

 

“Thinking,” said Levi.

 

“Thinking?”

 

“Thinking,” repeated Levi, watching how a smile returned to Erwin's face.

 

“About what?”

 

“Stuff,” was Levi's short answer.

 

“Well that sums it quite right,” said Erwin jokingly, but judging by Levi's expression, he decided not to push it too much. ''Anyway,'' he then said, wanting to change the subject of their conversation since it was obvious that Levi didn't want to talk whatever was bothering him. ''Have you ended with classes for today?''

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Cool, me too,” said Erwin happily. ''Want to grab lunch together?''

 

Levi nodded, because eating with Erwin seemed like a good thing to do. Then, the two of them went into the school cafeteria, got their lunches, sat down and started eating as they were chatting happily about random things, which finally made Levi stop thinking about Eren and his problems.

 

Eren, on the other hand, was furious when he saw Levi eating lunch with the literature professor and he just angrily went to get his own lunch, sitting down not far from Levi and Erwin. As he kept eating, he kept glaring at Erwin and when he saw how happy Levi seemed around the other one, Eren felt jealous. Yes, he was jealous; he wasn't even trying to deny it. Levi was supposed to be his, so it really pissed him of when he watched him with Erwin; they seemed to be having so much fun when they were together. Why couldn't Levi act like that around him? Did he have to be so cold to him all of the time?!

 

Eren pouted and his heart sank to the pit of his stomach. He suddenly felt his appetite disappearing and he pushed his tray away, his eyes never leaving Erwin. What did Erwin have that he didn't? Yes, Erwin was older than him, but that was it. As Eren continued with his sulking, he suddenly noticed that Levi was looking at him, making him feel better about the whole situation. Eren straightened himself a little bit and he waved to his professor. However, as soon as he did that, Levi quickly turned away and started talking with Erwin again. That ticked Eren off even more and he gritted his teeth, restraining himself from walking there and snatching Levi from Erwin's paws.

 

God, he really was childish, wasn't he? Levi was right about him all along. He knew that Erwin was just a friend to Levi, but yet he couldn't help himself. When it came to Levi, Eren couldn't keep his head cool. Eren then looked around the cafeteria and saw two of his friends, Armin and Jean, calling him to come over and sit down with them, but he declined that offer, because he didn't feel like it. Not only that, but he needed to keep an eye on Erwin.

 

“God, I suck,” said Eren to himself and then let out a disappointed sigh. Well, it didn't matter anyways. Levi was supposed to tutor him later that day and Eren was looking forward to that. A small smirk came upon his lips as he remembered what happened the last time and he placed his fingertips against his lips, gently skimming over them. He could still feel Levi's lips against his own and he then licked his lower lip. He was determined to go much further than just kissing the next time.

 

Eren kept day dreaming about Levi for a few more moments, until he was brought back to reality when he heard Levi's loud laughter and when he looked up, he was horrified when he saw that Erwin had his arm wrapped around Levi's shoulder. Eren firmed firm fists and he bit onto his lower lip, trying to control his jealousy. He knew that he needed to keep calm, because if he would happen to cause a scene, Levi would never forgive him. However, when Erwin ran his fingers through Levi's hair, Eren had it enough. He stood up and walked right to Erwin and Levi, making all of the students in the cafeteria look at him.

 

“Professor,” said Eren, but then froze because he didn't know what else to say. Levi, who didn't even notice Eren at first, since he was too busy with talking to Erwin, shuddered when he saw that Eren suddenly appeared right in front of him and he frowned, not really getting it what the other one wanted. He looked at the clock, thinking that he was late for their tutoring, but that wasn't the case. Just as he was about to ask Eren what the hell did he want, the younger one leaned in and grabbed his wrist. Levi froze and then quickly yanked Eren's hand away.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” hissed Levi, who couldn't believe that Eren just did that.

 

“Let's go,” said Eren quietly.

 

“Where?”

 

“T-tutoring,” said Eren, which was the first thought that popped up. ''You need to tutor me, remember?''

 

“Yeah I know, but it's still early,” said Levi, feeling his heart speeding up because Eren grabbed his wrist once more and it felt like electricity when they touched. He needed to make Eren go away, because he was afraid that Eren might cause a scene. He knew that all of the people in the cafeteria were watching them and he needed to make the end of it. He then looked at Erwin, who was frowning and Levi could see that his friend was as confused as other people in the room.

 

“What is going on, Levi?” asked Erwin and when Levi was about to answer, Eren interrupted him.

 

“What do you care?” snapped Eren, making Levi's eyes widen and his anger only got worse. Now, he didn't really care the way Eren treated him, however, Erwin was his friend and the way that Eren just spoke to him really made him pissed off. Plus what was Eren's problem anyway? It wasn't like Erwin was doing something bad or... Then it hit Levi; Eren must've been jealous of Erwin? Levi really couldn't believe it, Eren was so immature and irresponsible.

 

“Excuse me?” asked Erwin and leaned back in his chair. ''Do you want to pay a visit to the principal? Who do you think you are? I am your professor and you'll show me some respect or else I'll-'' started Erwin, because he was getting sick of Eren as well, but was in the end interrupted by the younger one.

 

“I don't care,” said Eren and rolled his eyes. ''Leave Levi alone,'' he then added, making all of the colour to disappear from Levi's face and his heart started beating faster. This was bad, it was really, really bad. So before Eren could do any more damage, Levi stood up, grabbed Eren's wrist and dragged him out of the cafeteria and then went into office. As they reached it, he pushed Eren inside and then locked the door. Eren let out a surprised yelp when Levi suddenly started dragging from the cafeteria. He was both happy and worried about that. He was happy because Levi finally stopped talking to that man. On the other hand, he was really worried what might Levi say to him. Judging by the look on his face, the older male looked pretty angry and Eren nervously chewed on his lower lip, deadly silence falling between them when they were inside of Levi's office.

 

“How dare you speak to Erwin like this?” snapped Levi.

 

“I'm sorry,” started Eren and then looked down. ''I was just-''

 

“Jealous,” said Levi and shook his head. ''How can you get so upset over such a little thing?'' asked Levi. ''Erwin is my friend, we were just _talking._ This just shows that you're still nothing but a spoiled brat.''

 

“Don't say that,” said Eren, feeling annoyed and he stepped closer to Levi.

 

“Then what should I say?” asked Levi, feeling his heart fasten from anger. ''Do you really expect me to see an adult in you if you're acting like this?!''

 

“I am not a brat!” snapped Eren, stepped dangerously close to Levi and then pushed him back, making Levi hit the wall. Levi cursed when his body was pressed against the wall and he then looked up at Eren's face, his breathing hard and uneven. God, he was beyond pissed and all that he wanted to do was to beat Eren up. ''Don't say that again or I'll-''

 

“Tell your dad?” asked Levi, pushing things to the limit. He knew that he should have stopped, because the way that he was acting was no better than Eren, but he just couldn't stop now. He felt adrenaline pumping through his veins. He didn't want to admit it, but it was quite exciting the way Eren was trying to come up with excuses. ''Let's face it; even though you pretend to be someone, deep inside we both know that you're still a brat,'' said Levi and smirked when he saw how angry Eren looked. He shouldn't have said those words, they hurt Eren and Levi knew that.

 

“Don't call me a brat,” hissed Eren and brought his face so close to Levi's that the other one could feel Eren's hot breath against his lips. The older one looked into Eren's face; the kid was furious. Eren's pupils were dilated, his breath rapid and uneven. Levi's eyes widened and his face grew unbelievably hot. Then before Levi's brain could register anything else, Eren crushed their lips together, kissing Levi hungrily and deeply and the older male couldn't even bother resisting. He wrapped his arms around Eren's neck and allowed the other male to press their bodies tightly together. Levi moaned deeply into their kiss and closed his eyes as Eren continued to devour him right at that spot.

 

Eren allowed himself to open his eyes and his whole body heated up when he saw Levi's face. The older male was kissing him back with such passion and Eren smirked. He then broke their kiss for a split second and before Levi could say something, Eren was kissing him again, leaving him completely breathless. It was a feeling that Levi liked, it still amazed him that just kissing Eren could feel this good. Eren then took Levi's lower lip between his teeth and gently bit into it, making Levi groan at the sensation. In the end, it was Eren who broke their kiss and he then looked at Levi, who was now looking down as he was still gasping for air.

 

“How's that for a brat, sir?” asked Eren playfully. ''You are mine,'' he then added and cupped Levi's face.

 

Levi, whose common sense had left him a long time ago, was breathing harder, his body growing hotter. It didn't even matter to him that Eren was a prick just a few moments ago. But what did matter at that moment was that he wanted Eren; no he needed him. ''Eren,'' whispered Levi and the younger one swallowed hard. Levi wasn't even thinking about what he was saying, no matter how much his mind was telling him that he was going to regret his decision later on. ''I want-''

 

“What do you want, Levi?” purred Eren against Levi's ear, making the older one shudder at the sensation.

 

''You.''

 

“Me?” asked Eren, a bit taken back from Levi's sudden confession, but he soon recovered. Eren's eyes then travelled lower and he could see a very visible erection in Levi's trousers, making him rock hard in a second as well. He then licked his lower lip and kissed Levi again as he placed his fingers against the man's hard member and Levi whimpered at that, leaning his hips up, against Eren's hand to get even more friction. Eren, on the other hand, still couldn't believe that something like that was happening.

 

“Hurry up,” whispered Levi and Eren nodded, quickly undoing the belt and button on Levi's trousers. His fingers went immediately around Levi's cock, giving it a teasing squeeze and the tip and he then started moving his hand in slow jerks, making Levi moan lewdly.

 

“Do you like that?” asked Eren and Levi quickly nodded, making the young male chuckle in delight. Eren then wrapped his other hand around his own erection and started stroking himself fast.

 

“Eren... so good,” he moaned, wrapped his arms around the other one's neck and started moving his hips, thrusting hard into Eren's palm. At that, Eren's smirk widened and he suddenly stopped touching Levi. When the other one was about to complain, he felt how something hard and hot was pressed against his own cock and his body heated up when he saw that that thing was Eren's own member. Eren then wrapped his hand around both of their members and started stroking them fast. “Oh my god,” moaned Levi out and held himself tighter onto Eren.

 

The pleasure was building up, their moans and breaths growing louder and faster. It didn't take long for both of them to be pushed over the edge. Only after coming from the heights of pleasure, the reality hit Levi and he immediately regretted his actions. Eren could notice it as well and his heart sunk to the pit of the stomach. Levi said that it was a mistake and Eren wanted to disagree, but nothing could leave his mouth. He kind of felt guilty, even though Levi wanted it too. Why wouldn't the other one just admit it already that he had fallen for him as well?! In the end, Eren left Levi's office in silence, leaving the man alone.

 

When Levi was left alone, he slowly sat down, his heart still beating fast and he still couldn't quite get it that he let it go so far. He had just... with a student. Levi's body started shaking and he shook his head; no matter how good it felt; it was wrong. If someone would find out then-

 

“Oh my god, what have I done?” whispered Levi and hid his face into his palms.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**One month later**

 

After what had happened between Levi and Eren, Levi allowed himself to take a longer period of time from work, because he just couldn't handle it anymore. He needed to go away for a while, to clear his thoughts and to think about his future. Could he even continue working there, after what had happened between him and Eren that day? Levi was angry with himself for not having better self-control. At first he only blamed Eren, but he soon came to conclusion that it wasn't only Eren's fault. He could have said no, he could push his student away, instead of giving into the temptation.

 

Levi was currently sitting in his car, which was parked outside the university and he sighed, bowing his head and he then leaned back, closing his eyes. He then opened them back and watched the students going in and out of the university and Levi frowned. He really didn't know what to do at that point. It was true that quitting his job would be easier, but was it really worth it? Levi loved teaching in this university, no matter how annoying the whole staff was here. On the other hand, most of the students were really well behaved and it was a joy working with them. Coming back to the university felt like coming back home, so it really would be a pity to give it all up just because of Eren. In the end, Levi decided to go back and see how the things would go. If it really would be unbearable, then he would have no other choice but to quit his work there.

 

But still, knowing that he would have to see Eren everyday made Levi feel anxious and uneasy. There was no way in hell that he would continue on tutoring him, that was out of the question and that made Levi feel a bit more better about the whole situation. However, he would still have to see Eren in class since he was his professor and that worried Levi a lot. He was concerned that the other one might do something in front of others, which would mean the end for his whole teaching career.

 

Would Eren really do something like that, though? It was true that Eren was both self-centered and manipulative, but Levi doubted that the other one would do something like that. Even he had a feeling that the younger one wasn't that big of an idiot. “Ah, this is so annoying,” said Levi to himself and let out a loud groan. It was annoying that he felt so helpless about the whole situation. He wished that he could have someone that he could ask for advice, but he had no one. Well, it was true that he had Erwin, but Levi didn't feel really comfortable discussing something like this with a fellow professor.

 

The man then took the phone out of his pocket, looking at the time and he realised that he needed to hurry up if he didn't want to be late for class. His heart clenched when the image of Eren appeared in front of his eyes and he then put his phone back into the pocket. Levi then spent a few more moments sitting in his car, mentally preparing to face Eren in the class. When he was finally done, he got out of the car and hurried into his office to get all of the things he needed for the class.

 

Eren was already sitting in the classroom, waiting for the Math class to start. He leaned back in his chair and he let out an annoyed sigh, feeling absolutely horrible. It was almost a month since he had last seen Levi and little by little, he was growing to be more and more concerned. At first, he wasn't really surprised to see that Levi decided to take a few days off after what had happened between them. However, now he was really worried about the whole thing, because Levi didn't show any signs of coming back to school. What the hell had happened?!

 

Eren went to the principle quite a few times, asking him where his professor was. However, he got no answers and that pissed him off even more. Did Levi quit? No, it couldn't be true; someone would tell them if Levi really decided to quit his job. Then... why? Eren then placed his head onto the desk and he bit his lower lip, feeling guilty. He knew that it was his fault, he shouldn't take things so far the last time. On the other hand, Levi begged him to... he said that he wanted him, so of course Eren couldn't stop himself! He then frowned, feeling annoyed. That was it; Eren decided to not blame himself, but to blame Levi instead.

 

“Ah, I really am a brat,” whispered Eren and shook his head, knowing that Levi was right, but there was no way that he would admit it out loud; his big ego wouldn't allow him to do so.

 

Levi said that what had happened between them was a mistake, something that shouldn't have happened, but Eren couldn't disagree more. He didn't regret doing something like that with Levi and he would do it again if he got a chance to do it. Eren had a feeling that thinking like that probably wasn't really good, but he didn't care. He wanted Levi so much and he was prepared to do everything to win him over. So, if that meant forcing Levi to be with him, so be it!

 

Eren's eyes widened at that and he quickly shook his head, shocked by his own thoughts. Thinking like that was so childish and immature and Eren pressed his lips together. But what was he supposed to do then? Wait for Levi to fall in love with him? No, there was no way that something like that could happen. Why did it have to be so hard? Eren, who was used to get everything that he desired, was feeling so annoyed about not being able to make Levi fall in love with him.

 

“God, I love him so much,” said Eren to himself and then sighed, looking around the classroom and noticed that most of other students were there already. He then looked at the clock and saw that the lesson was supposed to start ten minutes ago. He frowned, knowing that it was weird since their substitute teacher was always on time. But in the end, he decided not to care about it too much. There was no point really, because Levi wasn't the one teaching him anymore. Eren's heart suddenly filled with emptiness, a feeling that was new to him. He missed Levi so much that it hurt and he then closed his eyes, wishing for Levi to step into the classroom.

 

Levi, who was still in his office, looked at the clock and then cursed. Shit, he was already running late. Great, just great. It was his first day after a month of break and he just had to be late for the lesson that day. The principal was going to be just delighted, wasn't he? In a hurry, Levi literally threw his things into his bad and then hurried to the classroom, completely forgetting about his troubles and Eren for a split second. However, he was soon welcomed by them again, because he could see Eren sitting in the first row as soon as he stepped into the classroom and his face darkened. Shit!

 

When Eren heard how someone stepped into the classroom, he knew that it was probably the substitute teacher. However, when he opened his eyes, his heart jumped because he saw Levi standing there instead and he blinked a few times, just to make sure that it really was him. Seeing Levi after such a long time made Eren so excited that he stood up in front of the others and then just started at Levi, not saying anything. All of the class suddenly went silent and just kept staring at Eren, who still wasn't saying anything and after a while some of the students started whispering and giggling.

 

Levi, whose eyes were immediately on Eren, tried to play it off cool at first, but when Eren suddenly stood up, his eyes widened and he then nervously looked around the class, noticing that other people were laughing at Eren. What the hell was he doing? “Is something the matter?” asked Levi, his voice completely calm and relaxed, no matter how much he was screaming on the inside.

 

“Eh?” asked Eren, who had completely forgotten when he was. When he looked around, he noticed that he was still in the classroom and what was even worse was the fact that everyone was watching him. Eren's face heated up from embarrassment and he quickly sat down, looking on the floor. “I just wanted to greet you properly, sir,” said Eren and looked at Levi, who was still watching him and Eren saw that Levi's left eyebrow arched.

 

“Ah,” said Levi and then shrugged. “Well then, thank you,” he said, turned around and started writing some equations on the blackboard. Levi's heart was beating way too fast and he could feel Eren's eyes on his back. God, it was so freaking annoying and yet, he couldn't do anything about it. But still, he somehow managed to completely ignore Eren throughout the whole period, leaving the younger one even more annoyed and upset.

 

When the class was over, Eren wanted to wait for everyone to be gone from the classroom so that he could talk to Levi in privet, they needed to talk. However, he had no such luck because Levi was the first person to leave the classroom and Eren silently cursed. He guessed that he would just have to find another way to talk to Levi. And he did, well at least tried to. He noticed Levi sitting alone during lunch and just as he was about to sit down next to him, Levi was already gone, leaving Eren completely alone and the younger one scoffed. Who was the brat now, then? Levi couldn't even face him!

 

Levi tried his best to avoid Eren throughout the whole day and he knew that he was making Eren upset with his actions. He knew that he was being immature about it, but he really didn't know how to face Eren without doing something stupid again. When he was finally done with classes for the day, Levi went into his office and locked himself in, because he needed to get some rest. Avoiding Eren wasn't really that easy, since the younger one followed him practically everywhere as the day progressed and Levi ran his fingers through his hair, knowing that this couldn't go on. He couldn't run away from Eren forever.

 

“Easier said than done,” said Levi and sighed.

 

Just at that moment, someone knocked on the door of his office and Levi froze; it was Eren, it had to be him. “Who's there?” asked Levi, even though he knew that it was Eren. When he received no reply, he stepped closer to the door and then leaned against it with his forehead, placing his hands against the door as well. “Eren, go away,” said Levi quietly, but loud enough so that Eren could hear him.

 

“We need to talk,” said the other one and Levi's heart skipped a beat when he heard Eren's voice. It sounded so different; Levi could hear sadness in his voice and his heart grew heavier.

 

“Go away,” said Levi. “We'll talk some other time.”

 

“Please.”

 

Levi chewed on his lower lip, thinking about actually opening the door. Why couldn't he have a stronger self-control when it came to Eren? It was one thing when he was alone; that time he had no problems with making plans on how he was going to ignore Eren. However, when the other one was around, Levi just couldn't completely control himself from doing something stupid. So in the end, Levi opened the door after all. They needed to talk anyway, so better do it as soon as possible... was what Levi told himself.

 

As Eren was standing in front of Levi's office, he was almost 100% sure that the other one wouldn't want to talk to him. He really was desperate to talk to Levi and he decided to play the guilt card; making Levi so guilty that in the end he would give in and just open the door. However, since he was so sure that his trick wasn't going to work on Levi this time, he was almost shocked when he heard Levi unlocking the door and when the door was opened, Eren forced a smirk on his face, because he didn't want Levi to see that he was actually worried about not seeing him.

 

When Levi saw the smirk on Eren's face, he just rolled his eyes and opened the door wider, letting Eren inside and then locked the door again. He should have known it by now; there was no way that Eren actually felt bad about what happened, nor did he feel guilty. Levi then turned to Eren and gave him an angry look. Eren's heart sunk to the pit of his stomach when he saw how angry the other one looked and he quickly realised his mistake and his smirk was gone in a blink of an eye.

 

“You don't feel guilty at all about what happened, do you?” asked Levi and shook his head.

 

“No, I don't,” said Eren, making Levi's anger grow. “Why would I? I didn't do anything wrong and you wanted it as well. Are you trying to tell me that you didn't want it? Because as I remember, you were the one who wanted to-”

 

“That's not what I'm trying to say,” said Levi, interrupting Eren. “I know that you don't regret doing that, but I sure do.”

 

“Why?” asked Eren and stepped closer to Levi, who immediately took a step back. “It felt good, didn't it? So why would I regret it?” went on by asking Eren and then licked his lower lip, making Levi's body shudder. Levi wished that Eren could be serious for once in his life; just this once would be good. He then sighed and shook his head, knowing that it was kind of pointless trying to talk some sense into the brat.

 

“Ah, it doesn't matter,” said Levi and then fingers through his hair. “The point is... something like this must never happen again, period. Because if someone would find out what is going on between us then-”

 

“How could someone figure it out?” asked Eren and then stepped closer to Levi, carefully examining his face as he was trying to figure out what the hell was Levi talking about. He had no idea why was the man so worried; they were completely alone and... Then it hit Eren; Levi feared that he would tell someone, didn't he? The younger male's eyes widened, not believing it. Did Levi have that little trust in him? There was no way that he would tell someone, why would he?! “You think that I'd tell someone. How dare you? I might be a selfish brat, but I would never do something like that!”

 

“No, I didn't mean it like this,” quickly said Levi.

 

“Oh really?” asked Eren. He then came closer to Levi, wrapped his arms around the man's waist and pulled him tightly to himself. “Enough talk, I'm bored. Let's get busy,” he then added and smirked when he saw how Levi's eyes grew. Levi felt how his body heat raised almost immediately and he quickly looked down. God, why did Eren's touch had to have that big impact on his body?!

 

“Let me go,” whispered Levi, still looking down. He then pushed Eren away, but the younger one caught him once again and smirked as the older one continued to struggle in his arms.

 

“No way,” purred Eren into Levi's ear, making him let out a gasp and he finally stopped struggling. “I haven't seen you in month, there's no way that I can wait. I missed you,” he said and gently kissed Levi's ear, his lips travelling lower and then stopped onto the man's exposed neck, giving it a few gentle kisses. “Where were you anyway?”

 

Levi closed his eyes after feeling Eren's lips against his neck and he almost let out a moan when his student started teasingly running his tongue over that sensitive spot. Levi knew that he needed to restrain himself this time; he couldn't afford to be swept away once again... he needed to make an end to this madness. He then slowly opened his eyes and put his hands onto Eren's shoulders, trying again to free himself from Eren's arms. “E-Eren, stop I... ah-” started Levi, but then stopped and placed a hand over his mouth.

 

“Why? You like it, so why should I stop, professor?” asked Eren. He then sucked onto the skin of Levi's neck, leaving a mark there and he could feel Levi slightly shuddering in his arms. Levi's little moans were enough to make Eren's member harden and the younger male couldn't wait to get more. Eren smiled, glad to see that at least Levi's body was being honest. But even though Eren was enjoying himself, deep inside he felt kind of empty. He felt troubled by the fact that this was the only way that he could get Levi to want him. Why wouldn't the other one just accept him already?! “Do you want more?”

 

“No,” whispered Levi.

 

“Liar.” He then continued by bringing Levi's face close to his and he then gently placed his lips on top of his professor's. He gently ran his tongue over Levi's lower lip, begging for entry, but Levi didn't part his lips this time. Instead, Levi had his eyes tightly closed and he somehow forced himself from returning his student a kiss. Frustrated, Eren tried again but after a few more attempts he gave up and just turned Levi around in his arms and pressed his body tightly close to his.

 

Levi let out a whimper when something hard was pressed against his backside and he bit his lower lip. Eren was hard already and without even thinking about it, Levi rocked his hips back, making his student gasp at the process. “T-that's more like it,” whispered Eren and started placing sloppy kisses all over Levi's nape. “You're finally being honest.” Levi's self-control was slowly slipping away and he didn't even bother holding back his moans when Eren started rocking his hips. Levi felt how Eren placed a hand onto his hip, grabbing it steadily, with his other one he reached forward, gently running his fingers over Levi's erection and the older one leaned back, leaning his body against Eren's and he smiled.

 

Levi didn't know what to do. He knew that he should stop, but why did he just allow Eren to do as he pleased? “E-Eren,” moaned Levi and then turned his head a bit, kissing Eren hungrily and the younger one smiled into their kiss; Levi finally stopped resisting.... perfect.

 

“Levi,” gasped Eren and then turned Levi, so that they were facing each other once again. “Tell me, what should I do? What do you like?” went on by saying Eren, his eyes never leaving Levi's. The other one's face was flushed, his eyes half-lidded and glazed with hunger and need. Eren moaned at that sight and placed his finger underneath Levi's shirt and Levi whimpered when Eren's cold fingers came in contact with his hot skin. “Just tell me and I'll give it to you, Levi,” he said, giving Levi another kiss. “God, I'm so in love with you. Please, fall in love with me as well.”

 

“Stop, I want to stop,” said Levi, his voice shaking ever so slightly. Those words worked like a cold shower and Levi quickly pushed Eren away, wiping away the kiss and he then quickly straightened his clothes. “This needs to stop; I'm done with playing your games.” He then stepped back and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes as his body was still feeling hot. Levi then took a few breaths in, trying to calm down and clear his thoughts.

 

“Games?” asked Eren and then frowned. Did Levi think that all of this was just a joke?! “You know that I'm serious about you, right?”

 

“You're not,” said Levi and shook his head.

 

“I am!” snapped Eren. “Why can't you see that?!” He then went closer to Levi once again, desperate to make him believe. So that was the problem behind Levi's reasons; he still didn't believe that his feelings were true. Well, it didn't really surprise Eren, because the way that he was acting was... childish. Finally realising it, Eren cursed; it was his fault for getting into this mess. “Look, I-”

 

Levi looked at Eren, but then looked away. It was true that Eren seemed serious about the whole thing, but there was no way that Levi was going to believe Eren's words and promises; too many times they were just lies. “Even if you are serious,” he said. “We can keep on doing this anymore. It's not fair to me, nor to you.”

 

“B-but I thought that you liked it, so what would we have to end it?” asked Eren. “And how is it unfair to me?”

 

Levi clicked with his tongue; this was just one of the examples that showed how much younger Eren was. “I-I didn't dislike what happened between us, but-”

 

“So you do like me?” asked Eren, hope returning to him.

 

“I am attracted to you,” said Levi and made a short pause. “But I'm not in love with you,” he added, not really sure about it himself. “And what I'm doing to you, it's not fair, Eren. It's not fair because I don't have the same feelings for you. Do you understand?”

 

Eren frowned and he didn't like the way Levi was talking to him, he felt like a child and he clenched his jaw. “Don't speak to me like I'm stupid, of course I understand,” he said and then shrugged. “I-I don't care, you know, even though you don't have the same feelings for me. It's enough knowing that you're attracted to me and who knows, maybe you'll fall in love with me after a while.”

 

Levi folded his arms, his heart growing heavier. He could see that Eren was desperate, his feelings were real. “I can't do something like this to you, Eren. You deserve someone better, someone who will love you in return.”

 

“I don't want that,” said Eren and looked down, biting into his lower lip to prevent it from trembling. He felt horrible after hearing something like that coming from Levi. He didn't need someone else, he needed Levi. “I want you, I want us to-”

 

“But I don't want to, Eren,” said Levi and stepped a bit closer to Eren. “I can't be in a serious relationship with someone like you. Not only that you're my student and much younger than me, but you're-”

 

“A brat?” asked Eren and scoffed. It always came back to this, didn't it? “W-what am I supposed to do about our age difference? I can't change that, no matter how much I want. I know that our positions are really far away, but I promise to work hard to catch up to you someday,” said Eren, who was for once finally honest about his feelings. He finally took the mask off of his face and showed his true colours to Levi, who was a bit taken back from Eren's sudden confession. “Can't you just try to fall in love with me?” asked Eren, stepped really close to Levi. He then took the man's hand into his own and then buried his face into Levi's shoulder.

 

Levi's heart fastened and in the end, he didn't push Eren away. He saw that his student was being serious so he intertwined their fingers and leaned his head against Eren's. “You can't just expect me to fall in love, it doesn't work that way.”

 

“I know, I know,” muttered Eren and pulled back a little. “Please give me another chance. I'll change, I promise... I'll stop being a brat. I won't fail the exams on purpose anymore. I won't bother you anymore. Just please, give me another chance. I'm begging you, don't throw me away.”

 

Levi's chest tightened and he nervously chewed on his lower lip.  At that moment Eren looked so fragile that he couldn't say no to him. Maybe being in a relationship with him wouldn't be so much, now that he finally got to see the real Eren. But being in relationship with a student would mean constant hiding and... “Okay, I'll give you another chance,” said Levi.

 

“Thank you,” whispered Eren, pulling Levi in for a hug, which he gladly returned.

 


End file.
